1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of an information processing device transmitting/receiving electronic documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a recent development in office automation (OA) equipment, multifunction devices having various functions have emerged and have become widespread in offices. The various functions include a printer function, a copy function, and a facsimile function, each conventionally being realized by an individual device. These multifunction devices are usually connected to a network, and are capable of printing various documents created in a client personal computer (PC) on the network, printing image data input from a scanner, and transmitting image data to a specified device (e.g., a PC, a facsimile, or a multifunction device to which a modem connects) by using a G3 facsimile protocol. Further, a device having a document transmitting function of transmitting image data to a specified PC through the Internet has recently emerged.
On the other hand, a service called “Internet printing” has started to become widespread for inputting/outputting image data through the Internet. In Internet printing, a user uploads a document to a document management server through the Internet from a device (a PC, a mobile phone, a personal data assistant (PDA), or the like), and then the document management server generates identification (ID) information for the uploaded document and notifies the user of the ID information. Accordingly, by inputting the ID information to a printer compatible with an Internet printing service installed in various places, such as a convenience store, a hotel, a station, and an airport, the user can download the corresponding document from the document management sever and print the document.
However, in the above-described document transmitting function through the Internet, image data cannot be transmitted to a widespread Internet-connectable mobile terminal, such as a mobile phone and a PDA, because these mobile terminals can receive only a limited amount of data.
Further, the Internet printing is used for downloading and printing a document by a user who has uploaded the document, and is not used for transmitting a document to a third party.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-204345 discloses a communication device that changes a data transmitting method in accordance with a communication speed.